Yeah I did that
by 0hedvig0
Summary: Bickslow wasn't used to have someone waiting at home. What's two months instead of two weeks? That's nothing, right? Right? ['Colorful Souls' series]


Bickslow knew something was wrong at the very first moment he stepped through the door. It was the situation where he had his fingers still holding the door lock and head leaning tiredly against the door. All he wanted to do right there and then, after two long months away on a mission, was to sleep, sleep and yeah, sleep. Alright, alright. He didn't exactly _know_ something was wrong by that moment, or _at all_ , if being honest, which he rarely was, but anyway. The moment he _suspected_ something was wrong, was when he heard someone who was aggressively tapping its foot behind him…aw shoot. No, he lied again. He couldn't suspect anything, he didn't have the brain power to even come close to suspect something like that. But yeah, what he did do while turning around toward that tapping sound, was to realizing something was off. He saw the apartment! It was _never_ this clean!

"That's it, who was it? Did someone break i~in-" his voice was strangled by the look in those blue eyes he missed so dearly while wrestling gooey snakes, those freaking snakes leaving him all sticky and yucky.

All the way home, when he had time to think there is, he'd tought about everything he wanted to tell Liss. He knew she would crack up when he told her about Freed. After the fight with the snakes, Freed's otherwise perfect hair was everywhere with black lumps of goo in the otherwise green color and the distress in the pedantic wizard's face had been hilarous. Ah, it still cracked him up just by the memory.

But, Bickslow then realized when coming back from the memory, that those blue eyes in front of him right now wasn't eyes showing how much she missed him. And those arms crossed under her chest wasn't arms who longed to hold him, but damn did they push up her rack, making them look all freaking delicious in that top of her's!

Bickslow dropped the bag he was holding on the floor. It looked just as messy as him, with that freaking gooey stuff he couldn't get off when they stopped by some river to try clean themselves. The babies must've sensed the tension in the room, Bickslow sure did, them fleeing into the bedroom, crying out incoherent strange words, which must've been words Lis taught them. Freaking fancy words.

"Oh, hey…you" Bickslow grinned, but it slipped into an awkward smile by the lack smile from Lis and he pointed his fingers at her, like a fucking gun, the moron he is, digging his own grave "There you are".

Lisanna gave him a raised eyebrow. It was the eyebrow of DOOM and Bickslow saw the grave of his getting deeper and deeper and deeper, for each second he regretted saying it like that.

"Yes, this is me, standing here" she said, voice drenched with an emotion that made Bickslow cringe on the inside. But being the awesome person he is, he pointed at himself with the biggest smile.

"And here am I. I, your sweetest boyfri-"

"Oh, cut the crap" Lisanna cut him off, Bickslow's words turning into a dying breath until his lips was blowing a weak ass raspberry.

She dropped her arms and instead put hands on hips. _Oh no_ , not the hands on hips. This is going to be a long night. Bickslow was in agony.

"But, babe" He tried, but failed. Nope, a long, long, long, long night it was going to be. Yippie him.

"Do _not_ 'babe' me, Bickslow" and now they're back to first names. Like, is it really so bad that she doesn't even call him by nickname? "You said the mission was two weeks!"

Oh, crap. That's right, he _did_ say that. But then their mission turned out to be longer and they took missions on the road back home. Two weeks wasn't even near the two months he'd been gone. Even a jerkbag like him knew this was shitty of him.

"And you didn't even send a message letting me know you were alive!" Lisanna's gaze turned into something that made Bickslow's heart ache, and that was a very special gift to have, Lis being the one and only who's been given it!

Bickslow's tired posture slumped even more and his head dropped in shame. In some way, drowning in what he could guess was some sort of guilt, he gathered the strength to drag his feet towards the couch, sitting on the armrest.

"Oh man, I'm so fucking sorry babe" He said earnest and tried a glance through his eyelashes at the small beauty in front of him, who turned around towards him and he could feel the weight of her gaze on him.

"I'm so frustrated Bickslow!"

He nodded, eyes locked on his hands, looking like a scolded child, already decided that he's going to take all the shit she throws at him, not even trying to get away. He deserved it, even heavy stuff, like the table. It will hurt like a bitch, but to him she's worth it.

"Now, when I know you're home with me, safe and sound-"

His eyes seek out her's by the choice of words, 'home'. Like, _really?_ He would have thought Lisanna had a lot more standard about that kind of stuff, he would if he was her. But he's not, that's why he lives at this crappy apartment. Hell, he still wondered why she-

"-I'm just so freaking horny"

His brain stopped working. Slacked jawed he stared at her.

"Huh" was all his brain could muster, with a sloppy "Blat?" afterwards.

And what the crap was even that?! _'Blat'_. Words was his thing! Never had Bickslow been lost of words!...or used words that, wasn't, words...

Lisanna took a step closer to him, sliding a feather light hand over stiff and tired muscles on his shoulder, blue eyes looking at him and it was clear to him what her goal was. Experienced, slim fingers unclasped his visor while he wasn't even moving himself. He was just staring at the endless blueness in her eyes while something slid down the hood of his shirt, making his blue tuffs visible. Those slim fingers of her's continued playing with his hair, elbows resting on his shoulder, breasts so close to his face he could feel his mouth watering. It left his brain all mush.

"It's okay, Lowie" the voice taking that special tone and with her using the nickname, it made all of his body shiver, him in trance by her and only her "I know you're tired, but leaving your horny girlfriend is a crime you need to pay so even if you're tired you have to-"

"Alright"

A second later her legs was wrapped around his waist and he walked determined towards the bedroom.

"No, no wait!" the giggling mess in his arms slapped him gently on his arms, he gave her a confused face, but his eyes turned into a gaze of adoration by the look on her face.

All smiling, rosy cheeks and those pink plump lips of her's. She was all cuteness in the world and he'd missed her so freaking much these past two months, more than he would ever admit. Or maybe to her, in bed. Yeah, admitting this mushy stuff to her in bed would definitely gain him some of those points of a good boyfriend. He sure as hell could use some of those after all the shit he put her through this time. Stupid him, not thinking about that she was actually waiting for him to come home.

Then Bickslow realized what she'd said.

"What? What do you mean? Just now you told me you wanted my body and now you don't. What do you want, woman! I'm so freaking tired that I'm weirdly enough is starting to realize that what I just said should make me feel like I'm being used, so make up your mind before I starting to use those brain cells instead of thinking with my dick! 'Caus I finally got home to my gorgeous girl, and I know I screwed up, but all I want to do right now is fuck you until you're satisfied, cuddle the fuck out of you and then fall asleep with you in my arms! Is that too much to ask!" He gasped for air, saying all that in a row without taking a break to breathe, then turned to look at Lis.

While ranting, he had put Lis down, started to pace in front of her, his fingers tugging at his hair leaving it in a mess, strands of blue hair sticking in every direction. He felt like a crazy person. Like, he was all wise thinking, that his girlfriend was using him for his body. He felt even more like a crazy person when he started to feel a little dirty by thinking of Lisanna using him for his body. What the fuck is wrong with him?! He never had any problem giving her what she needs, even _before_ they started dating!

A warmth graze his cheek and suddenly those eyes he loved to look at was in front of him, her hand being the source of warmth on his cheek.

"I think I'm feeling a bit dirty, babe" Bickslow mumbled with sad eyes on her, he was getting destroyed just by _having_ the thought that he was being used by her and feeling dirty by it. Like, he wasn't _dirty_ -

"Yeah, boo, you really are" Lisanna cringed a little at him and nodded.

And _what?!_

"Are you telling me I should feel dirty?" he gasped, being a little insulted by her words.

Yeah sure, if it was someone else he would've just laughed it off, but this was his girlfriend for fuck sake! She should tell him how he always looks beautiful and not that he looks freaking dirty…

...and, huh, tha'ts a lot different than what he usually thinks…maybe he's more tired than he thought? That _would_ explain a lot.

"Come here, Lowie" Lisanna took his hand in her's, trying to lead him towards the bathroom instead, but he put his feet down. All the tired shit making him like this.  
But, no way she was going to get her way with him now, not after calling him that! Thinking she can call him dirty and then use his body! No way, José!

Bickslow stopped Lis, her looking confused at him over the shoulder by the action.

"Oh no, you don't. I'm not just some _floozy_ you can call dirty and then think that by calling me by nickname you can get me into bed" Bickslow took his hand from Lisanna's and crossed his arms, proudly lifting his head "I'm not that easy, Mister" he debated with himself "Miss? Madame?" then shook his head "Anyway, I'm not going to let you bed me"

"Bickslow, just look down at yourself"

He stiffened, slowly lowering his gaze towards his body, and… _oh yeah_ , the gooey gunk. He smiled awkwardly at Lisanna.

"Woops" then he quickly recovered, grabbing her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom "Now come here madame, you have a body to clean and a body to use!"

* * *

"Do you want me to-?" Lisanna directed her gaze to the hardening between his legs.  
The wet lathering body in front of him was too much for his body to handle, add the two months apart on that too and without any 'sexy Lisanna time', so of course it was going to react.

Bickslow was a proud man, it even has been proven by Elfman. And having his _delightful, see_ Lisanna isn't the only one using fancy words he could use them too, girl all to himself in this state would absolutely bring some evidence how he felt about it and he gladly showed it to her.

He tighten his arms around her small body, pressing those soft breasts against his stomach, blue eyes wondering the answer from him. Slowly he shook his head, drops of water trickling from his hair down his cheek.

"Nah, I'm good" she raised an eyebrow, this time that she didn't believe him and he gave her a rare soft smile, exclusively only for her "Right now, having you like this is enough for me" He gently took her face between his hands, leaning down until their foreheads touched "I missed you, angel" her eyes softened by the nickname he only use when they are alone.

Bickslow couldn't go around and use something like that in public, he has a reputation to keep, but he couldn't let her best him with nicknames. Angel really had a good fit on her too, he liked it, and he liked to keep it private, just between the two of them. Made it feel more... _unique_? Did that fancy word fit? He need to ask Lis later.

A small pale hand covered one of his tanned, bringing him back, and she leaned her cheek into his touch, looking through those white eyelashes of her's.

"You must be tired" her voice was soft and not a single accusing tone, but even so, it really made him feel even more guilty over the whole two weeks and two months stuff. It didn't stop nagging him, even if he had this gorgeous creature in front of him.

But the final nail in the coffin of guilt was what she said afterwards, with unsure pleading eyes directed away from him, like she didn't know how he would react and didn't want to see

" _Please_ Bickslow, please don't do that again. I was so worried" she took a breath closing her eyes, like she was gathering courage "I know that we only officially been going out for four months, and two of them you was away, but I really, _really_ was _worried_ about you, Bickslow".

The words held a deeper meaning, he knew that, but their relationship wasn't ready for those kinds of words. He think. Maybe. If being truly honest, he felt strange, someone other than the Thunder Legion caring for him. For a moment after she said that, he even experienced an unpleasing feeling in his body by the words. But, when he saw her and who it really was who'd said that, someone he one hundred percent trusted and really cared for. Hell, he even saw a future with her. That sight of her gave him a wave of calmness, like every mistake he's made and every nightmare he's been through since a kid, it was no longer defining him and who he is for all eternity. Knowing he had someone like _her_ feeling like this for _him_ … and, chucks. This sweet angel really like him. _Him, Bickslow_. If that wasn't a miracle, then he doesn't know what is.

"Oh man, you really know how to cut down every defense in my body" He mumbled embarrassed, cheeks warm by the strong emotions he suddenly felt towards this small angel of his. "I'm really weak for you, you know"

"Is that bad?" Lisanna bit her plump lower lip, unsure of what he meant, but Bickslow gave her a calming smile, leaning towards her.

"No, not at all. For you, I'll be the weakest shit ever" He mumbled, gazing into her affected eyes by him being so close to her "what you make me feel right now, is something no one has ever done. You are really _special_ to me too, angel"

Bickslow knew what she expected him to do now, even his own body wanted it, but he didn't do it. Instead he changed his lips direction, pressing them softly against her forehead.

"Let's finish this, yeah?" his breath was hot against her skin before straightening, looking down at the face below, rosy cheeks and desired eyes gazing back at him. And oh sweet cookie, he wanted to grab onto her and swallow every moan he knew she would make. But he resisted, the idiot he is. Why, he really don't know. But, he wanted her to feel special, it's the least he could do for her now.

She only nodded as answer, but Bicklow could see in her eyes she didn't exactly know what he meant. Which wasn't what she truly wanted and Bickslow chuckled at her disappointment when he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some in his hand.


End file.
